Born to Kill, Lives to Mend
by Onepiece CookieMonster
Summary: This is about a young Coyote that ends up in the Barnyard. How will this affect the others? Will they accept her or throw her off with the rest of her kind? May contain bad language later in story rated T just in case. This is the Movie-verse.
1. Found but not Lost

Key-

**Bold = Authers note and Cahpter Start/end **_Italic = Thoughts _Regular = No Speach marks actions with speach marks talking.

**Cookie-Hi I'm Cookie this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Dag! Do the Disclamer!**

**Dag- *Grumbles* Fine Onepiece Cookiemonsta dosn't own anything apart from her OC Dagger *Leaves**

**Cookie- ON WITH THE SHOW! P.S it goes along with the movie and then then it will be in the eppisodes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Born to Kill, Lives to Mend**

It was a peacefull night in the junk yard, all the coyotes were laying about or chewing on bones found discarded in bins and what not. Their leader Dag was off hunting with a small group of six coyotes. They had been in hot pursuit of a rabbit when they heard a small whimper/crying coing from some thorn bushes. Dag nodded to the others. "Go look.." He commanded the red coyote looking intently at the bushes. His ears stood erect as he watched them all.

Dag had watched his pack look into the bush, then turning to look at him with a confused or happy face, this had gotten the leader curious so I he padded over and took a look into the bush and there leying in the dirt was a small red baby coyote. "Well isn't that somthing!" Dag laughed picking up the frightend youngling by the scuff. I could tell it was a girl but she seemed to take a liking to me as soon as I had picked her up she clung to my paw cooing. A glare was shot at the six coyotes.  
"Don't ever mention this you hear me..." Dag had snarled placing the small child on the ground.  
"No sir!" They all replied at once saluting Him.  
"Good!" He snaped as they headed back towards their home one of the others carrying the pup._ She'll make a good fighter...I shall train the little misfit myself..._ A sly smirk spread across Dag's ragged face at the thought, this small pup could be the key to there sucsess.

Otis was sitting on a hay barrel as he listend to his father, Ben scold him about things.  
"Otis you need to learn responsobility in order for you to beacome leader after me!" Ben had said with a remorsfull sigh.  
"It should be every animal for themselves. Thats the way it should be!" Otis huffed and turned to walk out of the barn.  
"Otis. Strong animals stick up for themselves, but stronger animals stick up for others" As Ben finished he saw Otis walk out of the barn, but a small red blurr cought his eye. "Otis can you do one thing for me?"  
"What is it Dad?" Otis turned to see where his father was pointing and saw a small red tail. He nodded in understanding as he crept towards the tail an dpicking it up with his hoof to reveal a small coyote pup.

"Now what should we do to this Coyote dad?" He smirked thinking of many was to get rid of the small pup. The pup trembled and let out a small yelp.  
"Dag! Dag!" She had called out in pure terror of the two cows.  
"Dad who's Dag?" Otis asked his dad while watching the small red pup.  
"He's the leader of the coyotes son..." He watched the youngling calm down quiet a considerable amout an swas now playing with Otis' ears. Otis laughed alittle as the small pup clambered onto his head and batted at his ears.  
"Say dad could we keep her? We could teach her to be a vegan" He looked at his father with a pleeding look. Ben sighed rubing his temples.  
"Oh allright but she is your responsablity...Now get you two!"

Otis nodded and left the barn playing with the small pup, "So whats your name?" The coyote hung down infrount of his face.  
"I'm Dagger you're Otis right?" She giggled hoping onto the ground.  
"Yeah I'm Otis" He laughed alittle at her antics. "You don't eat meat do ya?" His smile broadend as he saw her shake her head.  
"No meat is icky blech!" She ran ahead and as she ran round the corner she came face to face with...

**CLIFHANGER!**

* * *

**Cookie-So sorry this is so short but I have alot of school and stuff...It will get longer though!  
Dagger-Review please!  
Cookie-What Dagger said!**


	2. Fitting in is harder then it looks

**Hey guys I'm back hehe ;) now drum roll for the next chappy?**

**I don't own anything but my OC Dagger**

**Chapter 2**

**Fitting in is harder then it looks.**

At the Junkyard

Dag turned round with a furious glint in his eye as he swipped his paw at one of his pack.

"You mean to say you LOST HER?" Screached the leader as he clawed the ground. "Can't you do anything right you imbiciles? I leave for one minute and you loose the pup!"

"W-we were watching her sir!" A younger coyote said covering his head. He looked only to be in his teenage years.

"She's a tricky one sir! ducking under bracken and poppies we couldn't find her!" Said another much older.

"Thats no excuse! Go. . NOOOW!" Dag howled slamming his paw into the older coyotes side. Both yelped and ran off to go find Dagger.

At the Barnyard.

As Dagger rounded the corner of the farm she came nose to nose with a small gray rodent, no bigger then a block of butter. The young one looked at the small thing in wonder till it smacked her on the nose saying something rather fast.

"Hey! You dere ki' should watch where your- AI YAIYAI! C-COYOTE!" The mouse yelled turning tail dashing off only to be found running on the spot. Pip looked back to see that Dagger had her paw on his tail. "Let me GO! HEEEEEELP!" He cried out pulling to get away.

Dagger only tilted her head confused at him as she lifted her paw to see him go flying into the dirt. Puffing up her chest to make herself seem bigger she howled bowing her head thinking Pip wanted to play.

With in seconds Pip had run off and into the barn hidding under some hay bales, only to find that where ever he went the pup would follow like a game.

"What's going on in here?" Came a calm yet powerfull voice as a dark brown cow looked down to Pip and Dagger shaking his head. "Pip."

"Ben! Help this thing want's to eat me!" Pip squeeked hidding better.

Ben just grinned.

"Pip this here is Dagger, she's new to the barnyard and she wont eat you.. Though Otis was MENT to be watching her.."

Dagger barked wagging her tail as she jumped onto one of the hay bales used for seating from the meeting. Pip mearly scowled as he watched the pup.

Back with Dag and the pack.

It had been afew hours since Dagger had gone missing and even though Dag was ruthless one, he seemed to miss her cheerfull face. the face that he would wake to and would pull faces at him if he tried to give her meat.

A grunt came from the red coyote as he looked towards the sky as the sun started to set.

"Boys, we head out now" He howled jumping down from the car top his ears erect as he trod along in the grass, his eyes set on the Barnyrad.

"Hehe, chickens tonight I just know it.." The young teen bared wagging his tail only to gret hit in the face again by Dag.

"Shut it you pig nosed idiot.." Came the voice of Dag into his ear.

"S-sorry sir.." He bowed his head low whimpering.

Once again at the barnyard..

Ben looked at the sky as darkness fell onto the Barnyard, yet the barn seemed to spring to life, the animals partying as he waited for Otis, his son to come over. He began to strum on his banjo looking at the sky..

**Cookie-Well thats a wrap! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoyed it! BTW I wont continue untill I get 3+ reviews :P Buh byee!**


End file.
